This proposed study is designed to develop and evaluate a method of epithelizing, in vitro, a compound hollow viscus prosthesis consisting of an outer rigid porus material and a biodegradable inner layer. Healing of the prosthesis in the wall of the urinary bladder will be evaluated in dogs. The prosthesis will be evaluated for urine leakage, infection, extrusion, rejection, incorporated into the urinary bladder wall, and calculus formation by cystography, and gross and light microscope.